


And just like that, he left you too.

by iwannabeknown



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, I feel like Br'aad definitely would have been more upset at his death, I like to project onto my comfort characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ARC 1 EP 19As the medic told him “I’m sorry lad, but he’s gone” Br’aad felt his heart shatter. Sylnan couldn’t be gone.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	And just like that, he left you too.

As the medic told him “I’m sorry lad, but he’s gone” Br’aad felt his heart shatter. Sylnan couldn’t be gone.

“What do you mean? He’s right here?” Br’aad gestured to sylnans lifeless body.

“No he's gone, theres no life. This is just a corpse now. There's nothing I can do, im sorry.” The medic stood up slowly, his hands falling infront of him and clasping together.

Br’aad laughed, tears pooling in his eyes “N-no he’s fine. See?” Br’aad walked up and fell to his knees in front of sylnan. “ ‘nan? this isn’t funny anymore.. come on, get up.”

The medic just sadly looked upon Br’aad, as he attempted to shake Sylnan, tears starting to fall down his face in waves. “Sylly, come on, please!”

Br’aad refused to believe Sylnan was dead. His brother? This man never gave up. The man who devoted his happiness from when he was just 4 to keeping br’aad safe and happy in the orphanage. The man who gave EVERYTHING for his brother. and one of the most stubborn men Br'aad had ever met.

As br’aad screamed out in pain, and sadness, continuing to shake sylnan's body, the crowd around him grew.

He started doing anything he could, trying to use his magic to heal Sylnan, shoving his hands onto his body, casting helping hands hoping SOMETHING might work. But even deep down, as Br'aad tried all he could, he knew that his magic doesn't help, all it's ever done is hurt.

Suddenly, an orange tabaxi ran though the crowd, with a purple tiefling following close behind. “What’s going o-“

They both suddenly stopped, staring at sylnans lifeless body, no light in his eyes. “Br’aad..?”

Br’aad’s head whipped up from staring at Sylnan, and turned around to face them, tears now fully falling down his face in horrid waves. “Velrisa! Please you have to help him!”

“Br’aad i’m sorry. there’s nothing I can do if he’s gone.” Velrisa spoke, sadly walking closer and placing a hand onto his shoulder.

Taxi walked over and fell to his knees, placing his hand onto Br'aad's other shoulder. Br'aad threw a slap towards Taxi sadly but was blocked.

"Guys theres nothing we can do. Sylnan's dead. I'm very sorry." Velrisa stepped back and clasped her hands together.

“You have to try! Please!” Br’aad cried out. “You have healing spells and you help the dead for gods sake! Please!”

"I cant bring back someone who's already dead Br'aad." Velrisa said sadly, looking up at him.

"It's just a few scratches!" Br'aad sadly turned back to Sylnan, his eyes falling shut as he continued to try spells.

"I'm so sorry Sylnan" Taxi whispered "We should have been there."

Br'aad cried a little harder at that. If only he wasn't so useless on his own.

"Vel? His arm... its glowing." Taxi turned towards Velrisa.

"See! It's working!" Br'aad cried out "Velrisa! It's working."

"Br'aad this isn't good energy." Velrisa stepped a little closer, trying to get a better look at his arm.

"And what would you know?" Br'aad asked angerly "At least i'm trying to help."

"Br'aad.. Should we take him somewhere out of the open?" Taxi said sadly, turning to face Br'aad.

"There's no fucking WE Taxi." Br'aad spat out, his eyes not leaving Sylnan.

"I'm sorry we weren't there."

"There's not... there's no we... not right now.. Can someone just try..?" he pleaded, turning to look at Vel.

Velrisa stepped closer to Sylnan, attempting to cast spare the dying "Br'aad, nothing is going to work. He's already gone."

Br'aad fell forward, sadly laying his head onto sylans chest. He hears no heartbeat, no breathing, and he can feel the coolness of Sylnan's skin from within his clothing.

Suddenly he felt a hand reach up and grab his head, almost holding him in place on his chest, but it didnt feel as comforting as he remembered his brothers hugs being. This arm felt cold, and the grip wasn't comforting, It was almost painful, restricting him to his chest.

"Sylnan?" Br'aad cried out, a smile slowing coming onto his face.

Velrisa ran fowards, ripping the arm off from Br'aad's head, just enough for him to duck out from under his arm. Velrisa grabbed Br'aads arm, tugging him away.

"Velrisa! Stop!" Br'aad cries out, trying to break her grasp off from his arm "I need to get back to Sylnan."

"Br'aad.." Velrisa said softly, pulling Br'aad fully into her arms as he kicked and screamed in an attempt to get away. "That arm was.. it was trying to strangle you."

"I don't..." Br'aad stopped struggling and let Velrisa pull him fully into her arms.

As his head fell onto her chest, his sobs somehow got even harder, the tears now falling faster than ever.

As Br'aad looked away, Taxi stood up and put his hands over his mouth, almost in disbelief. Without looking at anyone, Taxi turned and sprinted away to the docs, pain across his face.

"Br'aad.. I'd do anything I could to bring your brother back. But there's nothing I can do."

"And you're sure?" Velrisa nods sadly.

"Why here? Why in a sewer? Fuck..." Br'aad fell to his knees again, tears still falling down his face.

Suddenly, Br'aad's head shot up as a voice called out into the back of his head. "Br'aad?"

"Sylnan? Am I... am I just going crazy?"

"I don't think so... but i'm just glad you're safe." Sylnan smiled down into the fountain.

"where are you?" Br'aad called out, hope in his voice.

"it's a long story... b-but i'm here with Katherine. And she says there's a way you can bring me back!"

"w-what? I can bring you back?" Br'aad turned around to face Velrisa as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Vel... we can bring Sylly back."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first jrwi fic and the first fic i've written in a while! Please tell me if you enjoyed it or saw any mistakes! :)


End file.
